The Secret
by raphiellxcasteil321
Summary: General Armstrong is madly in love with Edward but in unable to confess, going to the Elrics room one day the General gets the surprise of his life.


It was a boreing day in centeral and General Armstrong was not enjoying it as much as he should have. Because the way he saw it, boreing ment that there was no killing or fighting or scar running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to get revenge. However, it also ment his thoughts in that shiny head of his would stay fixed on a certen blond boy who gos by the name of Edward Elric. Armstrong could just imagin the boys tight ass squeezed in those delitiously tight leather pants of his and how he would look spread out under the general gasping and panting with skin a slight pink and glistening with sweat. Feeling a tightness in his southern regin Armstrong decided to distract himself by counting the sparkles dancing around his head, the same sparkles that have been passed down his family for _GEEENERATIONS. _

Once he felt like his situation had calmed down Armstrong made his way to the Elrics living quorters to see how the boys studies where going. Once at the boys door Armstrong prepared to knock on the young lasses door only to stop mid-way upon hearing a soft but alluring moan coming from the other side. He felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of his little fantacy boy in the arms of a nother man or worse..a woman… Turning to leave Armstrongs mind went threw many sanarios, which he would barg into the room and save his princess and later on ravishing him til he couldn't move anymore. "A-Alex~" Pausing mid-step Armstrongs ear was pressed to the door before you could say "Desperate much?" After a few minutes of creeping on the moaning Elric, Armstrong could not take anymore.

Bardging into the boys room the General was shooting glitter like stars flying across the sky. "My dear boy I couldnot help but over hear you calling my name! So, I Alex Louis Armstrong am here to help you in any way possible!" Stunned all the small boy could do was stair at the giant man in compleate shock, color slowly draining from his face. "A-Alex, I-I mean General Armstrong, w-what are y-y-you doing here?" Edward stumbled over his own words trying to pull up his pants before anything was seen. "Like I said my boy, I heard you calling my name in that very suductive voice of yours!" Que more sparkles…Ke$ha would have a field day in the shower of glitter coming out of the Generals body. "S-suductive?" Edward mumbled hope rising in his heart.

"_Maybe he feels the same way for me as I do for him!" _The small boy though his eyes sparkling with his newfound hope. Edward had originally planned to keep his love for the General secrete til ether he got over the crush or until he saw that the man felt the same way as he did. Now that he had this hope inside him, he couldn't not hold it in anylonger even if he wanted to. Edward wrapped his little arms around Armstrong muscular neck pulling him into the bed and kissing him fully on the lips. That did it, there was so much sparkle in the room that a blind man would have to squint. Timidly slipping his toung into the Generals mouth, they started their own game of toung wrestling. You don't even have to guess who won; Armstrongs toung could take down a bear with a single lick. Armstrong, being the winner started to memorize every nook and cranny of the smaller ones mouth. They soon parted for are both panting with a dust of pink dancing across their cheeks. Wanting more Armstrong started licking and sucking his way down Edwards body til he reached Edwards suckulant pink nipples.

Without hesitation, the man swooped down taking one of the boys nipples into his mouth sucking and licking while pinching the other. Moaning loudly Edward gripped the Generals Shiny bald head and arched his back trying to get closer to the man. Deeming that his work on the first nipple was done he started on the other while pinching the one he was just sucking on like a baby feeding from its mothers breasts. Unable to take it anymore Edward came all over the Armstrongs stumich, his shirt had dissopered somewhere between the bardging in Edwards room and landing on the bed playing tonsil tennis with the blond lad. The General let go of Edwards now red nipple with a pop and started making his way to the boys manhood only to stopped by a hand gripping his shoulders. Looking up Confusion was written all over the mans face, "I don't get it Edward… I thought you wanted this to.." Armstrong was about to pull away fearing that he had missread the mood in the now seemingly hot room, only to be yet again stopped by a hand on his brod shoulders.

"No, that's not what I ment. I just… I just want to try pleasuring you now..Alex." Edward said his name quietly his cheeks getting a darker pink. Edward sat on his legs and gently pushed the giant man onto his back and scooted between his legs. Licking his dry lips, Edward reached for the Generals pants. With a racing heart he slowly undid them and pulled both them and Armstrongs black silk boxers letting Armstrongs monsterous cock spring free standing proudly in the air like a flag. Edward stared at the ginormus cock for a minute licking his lips again in antisipation. Then he got to work, licking the cock from the bottom up to the top and slowly sucking and nibbleing at the head. General Armstrong moaned giving Edward the curage to go further. Breathing beep with his nose Edward sucked up as much of the mand dick as he could into his mouth. Bobbing up and down, up and down, sucking, and licking at the giant limb, the General couldn't take it any more.

Grabbing the boys blond locks he pushed his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into the boys throught causing Edward to throw up all over the mans penis. The feeling of the boys mouth and the sight of him throwing up was too much for the General. He shot his load deep into Edwats throught and holds his cock where it was forcing Edward to have to swallow Armstrongs salty seeds. Turned on more then ever before Edward took the barf and semon soaked cock out of his mouth and fliped the bigger man onto his stumich with strainth the General didn't know the young boy possessed.

Without even preparing him, Edward rammed his aching cock into Armstrongs tight hot ass pussy. Armstrong screamed in pain, he has never felt something so humiliating and painful in his life, and strangly it turned him on to no end. "You like that? Do you like my raging cock taring your tight ass appart from the inside? I bet you do you whore, common tell me you like it!" Edward screamed while slamming his dick into Armstrong with so much force that it pushed him a half a cenimeter with every powerful thrust. "Yes Edward I love your jucie man meat pounding into my vergin ass til it bleeds, please Edward I beg you harder!" Being so turned on by the bigger mans begging Edward gave a hard thrust beep into the General hitting a certin spot inside the man that made him scream in ecstacy.

"Yes Edward oh god Yes! Right there Edeard, hit me there with your fucking cock!" Edward began hitting the spot over and over and over until he felt Armstrongs inner walls clamp onto him tightly as the General spilled out his seeds all over the matress. The sight of the man cumming under him and the feeling of his tight ass getting tighter and pretty much milking the boy with every thrust, Edward filled his load deep into Armstrongs ass. Ridding it out with a few more thrusts Edward finally pulled out of his lover and fell onto the matress next to him panting as if he had just ran around centeral twice.

Turning to his lover he gave Armstrong a goofy grin and asked, "So how was it?" Armstrong put on his own smile accumpinied with more glitter and said, "It was amazing Edward Elric." Pulling the giant man into his chest Edward whispered suductivly into his ear, "So wana go for round two?"


End file.
